


For the Clan

by FireThatFox



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Sakura and Izuna have to say goodbye in a most depressing way.This is more Mature than explicit, but tagged it E, just in case.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Izuna, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 37





	For the Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited one shot

“Do you feel that?” Izuna pressed Sakura’s hand to his chest, over his heart.

“It beats for you.” His fingers tightened painfully over hers.

“Izuna, please, you’re hurting me.” Sakura tried to pull her hand from his grasp.

“Like you hurt me?” He pulled her from her chair to the ground in front of him where he had kneeled before her. “This pain you feel in your hand is nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart.”

“Izuna, you know there was nothing I could do, you know I love you but your brother, Madara he’s…” Sakura closed her eyes. This is exactly why she had been avoiding him. She didn’t want to see the hurt in his eyes, the pain, the longing. The heat.

“You’re mine. I saw you first, you belong to me.” Izuna pushed her down to the floor crawling over her, pressing his lips to hers. 

“Mine.” He growled, his fingers pushing into her hair undoing the bun on top of her head, spreading her locks out around her face and ears. “He can’t have you Sakura I swear, I’ll fix this, I’ll…”

“Izuna.” Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. “If there was anything you could have done to prevent this, you would have already done it. Let’s not fool ourselves, don’t do this to yourself Izuna, please.”

“Say it.” He pleaded. “One last time, tell me Sakura, tell me you love me.”

White teeth dug into the bottom of her lip. Were they really alone? Was Madara watching them? Did it really matter? He already knew about them.

“I love you Izuna. You know I love you, from the first moment I saw you.” Sakura closed her eyes. If she could turn back time, if she could have known what would happen, maybe, maybe she never would have sat down on that park bench.

One year ago…

“Hey there, is this seat taken?” 

Izuna looked up from his magazine. She was beautiful. She was talking to him.

“Is this seat taken?” The woman smiled a sweet smile at Izuna and he realized he hadn’t answered her yet.

“No, please, feel free.” He motioned to the empty spot on the bench beside him.

“Beautiful day out isn’t it?” The woman started a bit of small talk.

“Yes, it is. Very mild for this time of the year.” Izuna joined her in the social facade.

“Hn.” The woman continued to smile. “What are you reading?” She leaned over, her forearm brushing up against his.

“Auto weekly.” He lifted the magazine so she could see the cover.

“Into cars are you? Or are you just trying to look macho in the park?” She teased him boldly.

“Are you impressed?” Izuna flirted with her a bit, she was fun, outgoing and charming.

“Not at all. If it had been popular science, maybe.” She winked at him, making him laugh.

The woman’s cell phone began to ring.

“Excuse me for a moment.” She plucked her phone from her purse and answered the call.

“I’m in the park.”

“No, it’s tomorrow.”

“What?! I didn’t get that message! I’m leaving now!” 

She hung up her phone rising to her feet quickly.

“Sorry gotta go! I had an interview for tomorrow but they switched it to today! Nice talking to you!” She stumbled, then ran off in the opposite direction from whence she had come.

“Hey!” Izuna called out after her. “What’s your name?”

“Sakura!” Sakura called out over her shoulder with a smile and a wave. “It was nice to meet you!”

“Izuna! My name is Izuna Uchiha!” Izuna called after her returning the smile.

Sakura paused, her steps slowing. “Uchiha?”

Izuna saw she had stopped running and walked up to her quickly. “You know the name?” He wasn’t surprised, his family owned half of Konoha.

“As in Uchiha & Uchiha Financial?” She asked, her green eyes widening in surprise and dread.

“The same.” Izuna cocked his head to the side, wasn’t she in a hurry?

“Izuna…” Sakura murmured his name, then slapped her hand to her forehead. “You’re Izuna Uchiha, the younger brother of Madara Uchiha aren’t you.”

“Is that a problem?” Izuna smiled nervously, she didn’t seem very pleased by the discovery.

“I have an interview with you. Now actually.” Sakura stuck her hand out. “Can we start over?”

Izuna’s phone began to ring.

“Yeah Madara?” Izuna answered his phone chuckling to himself as he did so.

“Uh yeah I just heard. I’m in the park and uh yeah I just started the interview, shall we move this to the office?”

“See you soon.” Izuna smiled at Sakura. “Care to join me?”

_

Izuna ran his hands up the side of Sakura’s body like he had so many times before. “I know you said it was over. I know you said that we were done but…”

“Izuna, I can’t go back now, you know I can’t.” She had made a mistake, she knew that now. She never should have taken Madara up on that offer six months ago.

“It isn’t love, he trapped you, it isn’t love Sakura.” Izuna’s heart was breaking.

“I know.” She whispered into his neck. “I know it isn’t Izuna, but Ino she needs me and Madara he swore that if I married him he would…”

“I know!” Izuna clutched her against his chest. “Don’t you think I know why you’re doing this? I know Sakura but…”

“Shh.” Sakura ran her fingers through Izuna’s hair. “One more time, one last time and then…”

“Don’t.” He whispered. “Don’t say goodbye, please.”

“I won’t say it.” She squeezed her eyes shut. Not saying it didn’t make it real though. “Kiss me Izuna.”

Izuna nodded into her hair inhaling deeply. She wouldn’t say, neither would he, but they couldn’t ignore the inevitable. “One last time, for a lifetime, let me show you Sakura, how much I love you.”

“Izuna.” Her voice trembled.

Izuna picked her up in his arms and smiled down at her. “No tears Sakura. I only want to see your smile. My beautiful flower, smile for me love.”

Her lips trembled and her voice shook. “Take me to bed Izuna and show me how much you love me. One last time.”

Izuna ducked his head, pressed his forehead to the side of her cheek as he walked with her to her bedroom. He hadn’t come here for this, but he wouldn’t deny her a last request. She was right, there was nothing he could do to prevent her marrying his brother. If there had been anything he could do to stop Madara, he already would have done it.

Closing the door behind him with his heel, Izuna laid her down on her bed, brushed the hair back from her face and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

“Do you remember the first time I kissed you Sakura? It was winter, after the first snow.” He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t ruin their last moments with tears. “You looked so beautiful, the melted snow in your hair shone like diamonds, and your eyes sparkled like emeralds.”

“I remember.” Sakura held his face in her hands. “It was also the first time you told me you loved me.” She smiled up at him.

“It was.” He pushed her shirt off her shoulders kissing her neck as he slipped the straps of her bra down and off.

Reaching behind her Sakura unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the bed behind her. Gentle thumbs rubbed over the tips of her breasts, warm palms cupped them lovingly. “You're still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Sakura.” Izuna’s breath ghosted her bare skin.

“Izuna, I’m sorry.” Sakura began.

“None of that.” Izuna unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down his legs and off his feet rising from the bed to unbutton his own shirt, tossing it onto the chair beside her dresser. 

Sakura nodded, pushing her skirt down and kicking it to the floor. Reaching out to him, she drew Izuna back onto her bed. “That night, the night of the first snow, when you told me you loved me, that’s when I knew, I love you too.”

Izuna followed Sakura down onto her bed, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. “I know, I could feel it then. I feel it now.” 

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, running the tip of his nose up and down the soft skin of her neck affectionately. He could feel her heat, smell her arousal. He closed his eyes against her warmth. “I adore you.” He whispered.

“I love you.” She moved against his want pressing against her entrance. “Only you, for the rest of my life Izuna I swear, I’ll love only you. A promise.”

“A promise.” Izuna watched her eyes as he entered her, one quick thrust, he held his breath in his throat, one last joining before… “A promise.” He whispered against her chest, ducking his head as he set his pace.

“Izuna.” Sakura arched her back. Only he could ever make her feel this good, only he could love her, adore her the way she had always dreamed of being loved. “Only you.” She panted against his chest, her nails digging into the straining flesh of his back.

It was over too soon for both of them. One last moment of passion to last them for the rest of their lives.

Slick with perspiration and barely saited desire, an unquenchable thirst, a surpassing need, he gathered her into his arms. “Every breath I take from now on is yours, no matter who you’re with, no matter who thinks they own you, you belong to me. You’re mine in a way you’ll never be for him. I’m yours Sakura, I’ll never love anyone else the way I love you.”

“Is that enough Izuna?” She didn’t want him to be alone. As much as it pained her to think of him with someone else, she didn’t want that. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair.

“You’re enough. This is enough. Knowing you love me Sakura…” He turned her in his arms and kissed her gently. “...is enough.”

-

“Did you really think I didn’t know Izuna?” Madara held his younger brother’s eye in a searing glare from across the polished wood surface of his desk. “Did you really think you were fooling me?”

“She doesn’t love you.” Izuna bit out vehemently.

“Love is not a requirement for marriage. Sakura is aware of the arrangement we’ve made. She is aware of what will happen to her friend if she doesn’t comply.” Madara raised a brow of inquiry at his foolish younger brother. “Would you risk her happiness for one last night of passion?”

“Her happiness.” Izuna growled. “Do not speak of things you know nothing about Madara.”

Madara sighed. “Why do you think I’m doing this, why do you think I’m taking her from you Izuna, to spite you? Is that what you think of me?”

Izuna didn’t understand. “You desire her. You forced yourself on her, manipulated the situation to your own…”

“Foolish little brother. No.” Madara had hoped it wouldn’t come to this. “Sakura came to me with a proposition. Her loyalty and devotion for her friend’s life.”

Madara waited for his words to sink in. “She offered herself to me.”

“No.” Izuna didn’t believe it. “She…”

“She had to.” Madara spoke quietly. “It was the only thing she could do. She wanted to save the Yamanaka and knew I wanted her as a wife for appearances. She knows how important this merger is, the Senju would only accept my terms if they thought they had one of their own planted in the house of Uchiha. Sakura with her ties as an Uzumaki, was key to their interests and she knew it.”

“Your flower is much more clever and shrewd than you are Izuna. She didn’t let her heart be swayed by gentle kisses and soft words of love and devotion.” Madara stood up from his desk and pushed his chair back. “Think of that while you sulk the rest of your life away. Sakura traded you and her freedom, for her friend and her clan.”


End file.
